


【toruka】Say yes to heaven

by TIYbell



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TIYbell/pseuds/TIYbell
Summary: ——你是属于天空的孩子。在那里的尽头有阿俄伊得的歌声、有光、有永恒的温暖，微光中是黑色潮水的倒影、正如生活褪去了一切色彩。
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 3





	【toruka】Say yes to heaven

**Author's Note:**

> OOC 性瘾 产乳 抑郁表现

——

黑色的潮水在月光下翻滚着、反射着珍珠一般的色彩。这让山下亨想起，黑色衬衫下男孩随着呼吸起伏的腹部、在快感中扭动的身躯，那是纸船在浪尖颠簸的样子。乳白色的液体从胸口淌下，天使的泪珠和陈酿的血液也是这样渗入了海浪。

“我们走吧。到那边去。”森内贵宽像任何一位普通少年一样欢笑着，拉起了山下亨的手。

12岁时森内贵宽的胸口开始出现痛感，像是有千百只蚂蚁在噬咬，从此他喜爱上了宽松的T恤和背心。16岁时，他学会了手淫，乳尖同样淌出白色液体时他悲哀地哭了出来。

20岁时，他第一次尝试酒精。不幸地碰到了一群同样喝多了的暴徒。他们把他拉到法外区酒吧后的小巷里。没有人觉得在法制混乱的年代强暴一个瘦小的少年有什么不对。他们告诉他，他是一个淫荡的婊子，因为他有着甜蜜的精液和乳汁、这已耗尽了他生活应有的所有糖分。他尖叫着、听那些人嘲笑他有着好听的、会勾引人的声音——他想他要变成童话故事里的一只夜莺了，因为那令人发狂的快感就像荆棘抵住了他的心脏。

恶魔的行径使他了然，他只能从性中获得快乐，而这种快乐盛满无边的沮丧，在他的生命中激起了一种痉挛扭绞和撕裂着的痛。

那天晚上他蜷缩在潮湿阴冷的出租屋，从发痒的脊骨旁抽出了一根羽毛。白色的纤维在他的手中渐渐变成黑色，像是把他瞳孔中的墨色给尽数蘸去了。他不确定这是不是真实。他希望今天的一切都是满月带来的幻觉。

森内贵宽想当一名乐手。但他过着骨肉皮一样的生活。他在渴求着一种爱、他想象着遇见自己的席德，然后在世界的另一端拥抱光与热。

他没有等来席德、他等到的是山下亨。那天亨向他抛出橄榄枝的神情成为他很长一段时间度日的慰藉。

“我会控制不了自己在深夜爬上你的床的 。” 

这不是你的错、我喜欢你的声音、所以不介意在床上听到更多。男人低沉温柔的声音将森内贵宽破碎的内心给网了起来。

森内贵宽的精神状态不好、而山下亨总是用亲吻安慰着他——会好的。我们一起治疗。

那是他们第一次做爱。森内贵宽也是第一次在床上露出了羞赧的表现，被从衣服中剥出来后他夹紧了腿，放在腹部的双手被山下亨轻轻拿开、以十指相扣的姿态落在了床上。

——他的小腹上隐藏着灰色的玫瑰刺青、为了遮盖蝶形的胎记，向下微微延伸进稀疏的体毛，仿佛恶魔为之刻上的淫纹。

“你很美，就像、就像一位天使。”山下亨不善言辞、笨拙的夸奖把森内贵宽逗笑。这是他第一次听到对他身体真诚的赞美。不、亨才是天使吧——那金色的发丝和高挺的鼻梁总让贵宽想起西方神话里会出现的形象。

森内贵宽不想成为天使——他只想成为山下亨的夜莺。如果、如果那嘹亮的绝唱可以让世人知道他对亨的爱，他并不会介意人间与非人间最大的疼痛。如果、如果他的灵魂能被那双干净的手抚摸、插在别的姑娘漂亮的头发上去、把她的红唇映得更美丽。那么当男人亲吻她时，他的羽毛、他的花瓣、他的血液、他的灵魂会因为姑娘的害羞而摇动起舞。这不是一种卑微——回应山下亨的爱、将二十多年的生命枕卧在山下亨的胸膛，是他做出的最勇敢的选择。

森内贵宽的腿根抽搐着，微苦的精液在他的嘴里变成了纯正的药物，像毒藤一样黏在他的头发上、睫毛上、天生渴望性爱的穴洞里。他不沾那些东西、却在吮吸男人阴茎时获得了吸食海洛因一般的快感。肉红的双唇轻轻地嘬着山下亨饱满的龟头、不知餍足地等待着下一次生命力的迸发。

阴茎头部抵在他的会阴处慢慢磨蹭，对于这副习惯了粗暴的身体来说变成了另外一种意味的折磨。但贵宽不愿意催亨快一点、他要习惯与爱人做爱的节奏。

山下亨的手按在他的腰窝、拇指仿佛在磨蹭着一把乐器。贵宽本应浅褐色的乳尖胀红，乳晕被粗糙的手指狠狠地按压着。微鼓的柔软乳肉垂着，附着在瘦弱的肋骨上——那不是亚当的肋骨、所以仅仅是生长出了女人的一部分——少女般初萌的乳房被揉搓着，奶液射在枕头上、沿着山下亨手掌的纹路蔓延。靠后面得到高潮时他的性器官被山下亨握在手里，淅淅沥沥地流出了尿液。山下亨笑着吻着贵宽颤抖的脊背、仿佛那里有着洁白的翅膀。在这般极乐中，森内贵宽漆黑的瞳孔中重新拥有了月亮的光彩。

有一天森内贵宽告诉山下亨，他的病就要好了，他们可以像正常情侣一样、慢节奏地做爱，或者不止是做爱，他们可以去划船、野餐、在摩天轮的顶端牵手。

山下亨惊讶地看着森内贵宽——他的双唇依然在不停的开合——亨，我好冷，可不可以抱着我。山下亨吻了上去，然后他说好。

我愿意陪你一起沉没、服药、或从森林深处的悬崖跳下。

——你是属于天空的孩子。在那里的尽头有阿俄伊得的歌声、有光、有永恒的温暖，微光中是黑色潮水的倒影、正如生活褪去了一切色彩——在那里的尽头，性与性别失去了意义、从黑暗中挣脱出的仅仅是爱。

Say yes to heaven.   
Say yes to me.


End file.
